She's Got This Thing About Her
by Teampara55
Summary: I'm in love with her but she acts like she doesn't care. Fine. I'll make her. Tara&Pam femslash
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday night and Fangtasia is packed. Of course I'm bartending, Pam won't let me dance anymore. She refuses to tell me why,but I already know. She can't stand how they look at me, though she'll never admit it.

I don't know what i see in this crazy bitch.

Maybe it's her eyes, the way she watches me from 'The Throne', I don't know. Whatever it is, I can't stop the thoughts. Random images of my maker beneath me, those fucking pretty blue eyes haunting my dreams. I can't take it anymore. I have to make her mine, by any means.

Fuck, she caught me staring.

I'm getting so fucking tired of these games. I know she wants me, I can feel it screeching through our bond like a god damned banshee. But no, of course she can't say it out loud. Of course she won't admit it and take action, so I guess it's up to me to force her hand.

" Hey beautiful", a familiar voice says to me over the bar. It's Nora, right on time.

"Hey yourself", I say in a flirty way.

As i lean across the bar and brush a lingering kiss on her cheek, a flash of jealousy cuts through me like a blade. Pam. She catches herself and blocks her end of the bond. this is gonna be too much fun

"Nora", a bored voice drawls as we separate, "what brings you here?". My maker stood beside Nora with a hand on her hip and a raised brow.

So fuckin' hot.

A devilish smile slides onto Nora's lips, "Well , you're bartender's rather pleasant company, and quite beautiful might i add", she adds running her eyes up and down the length of my body.

Nothing.

If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have noticed the way Pam's jaw clenched. A barely there reaction, but i saw it.

"Is that so?" I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiling.

Pam clears her throat, obviously annoyed.

"Do you mind getting back to fucking work", she says in a condescendingly sweet voice.

I just roll my eyes and throw a wink at Nora, before starting towards some drunk hillbillies at the other end of the bar.

It was Jess's idea, this game I'm playing. Of course Nora agreed. Anything to stick it to Pam. Best. Great aunt. Ever.

After closing I was mopping the floor when I felt pam call me through our bond I ignored her and finished my closing duties before pulling out my phone and texting Nora.

I felt it again, the pleasent almost orgasmic hum that reverberated through every cell in my body. I couldn't resist this time I sped to the door of the office when Nora texted me back.

_Hey beautiful, how's the wicked witch- Nora_

I giggled and the door flew open.

"Are you fuckin retarded? I've been calling you for ten minutes", Pam drawled.

I held up a finger, " almost done", I said absentmindedly as I finished the text I was sending. "Done. What's up?" I say in a cheery voice.

I can feel it through the bond , she is pissed.

"What the fuck is going on with you and Nora", she asked. Buried beneath miles of denial I felt it, jealousy.

This is just too good.

" Why?", I ask nonchalantly.

Pam blurs up to me pressing me to the wall.

"Answer the fucking question", she hisses through clenched teeth . God she's so beautiful when she's angry.

" She's a very attractive woman and you know I love attractive women", I say with a smirk

" You know, I'm really starting to think you want me to hurt you. you are forbidden to see her", Pam said backing off and returning to her office.

"Why? I don't get why you even care.", I exclaim as I follow behind her. It was a low blow but fuck it. Alls fair in love and war.

Just then I felt the most vicious anger shoot through our bond.

" Be- fucking- cause, I don't like her. Be-fucking-cause your mine.", she yelled letting the truth spill from her lips accidentally. " you fucking rescue me from the authority and kiss me like I'm the only thing that matters and then you move on to that prissy British twat."

my phone vibrates with a text before I can read it Pam has my iPhone in her hands. Uh-oh.

A feral growl escapes her lips as she reads the text. I'm a dead woman


	2. Chapter 2

**You smell like strawberries-Nora**

"Pam, before you react-" I say raising my hands in surrender.

Pam speeds up to me, effectively pinning me between her body and and her desk. The look in those captivating eyes flashing back and forth from hurt to uninhibited rage.

_Fuck my undead life_

"You are mine! Fucking mine!", she yells before her fangs descend with a vicious snap.

_Fuck fear_

"Oh am I? Because earlier tonight I didnt fucking exist. I am not your toy Pamela. The only reason your actin like this is because someone else wants me. What, did you think I would wait around until you figured out what you want? Fuck that! And I will see whoever the fuck I want", I yell back as my own fangs make an appearance.

Pam's fangs retract as the anger in her eyes dissolves into hurt, as she backs away. Immediately she turns so that her back is facing me.I hear a sniffle before she tosses my iPhone over her shoulder into me hands.

_Please don't be crying_.

"Do what you want. I-I don't give a shit", She says her normal bitchy tone gone and replaced with one of a wounded child.

_Shit_. This isn't fun anymore. I just wanted to get under her skin, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Pam I-I didn't mean that, I'm sorry", I almost whisper ,reaching out to comfort her.

"I have business to attend to, go to ground. I'll be back before sun up", she said slipping back into her cold mask of indifference.

"Pam plea-", before I could finish my sentence she was gone.

I sat on the edge of her desk watching the spot where Pam was standing for a few minutes. When I snapped out of it I looked down at my phone. Oh sweet baby Jesus. She read all of the texts! Most were just 'heys' and 'what are you doings', but some were a lil racy. I mean fuck, I'd get bored sometimes and Nora is hot. We both knew it was all in fun, but Pam... Oh man, no wonder she was sniffling. Shit,shit,shit! I have to fix this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Pam came down the basement stairs I was sitting on my coffin playing words with friends with Jess. I asked her to stay with Sookie and Eric tonight, after crying my eyes out about how it all blew up in my face.I love that bitch she just hugged me and let me blubber on and on for an hour, before telling me if I wanted Pam I'd have to take her.

"Make a grand gesture", she said smiling and going all dreamy eyed.

Problem is I know squat about romance. But if I could just get her to smile once, the way she did in that authority elevator, I'd be willing to except a million failed attempts.

"Hey", I said timidly, powering my phone down.

"Hey", she answered without giving me eye contact.

"Pam, I'm sor-", I started, but was soon cut off by the softness of her lips against mine.

_Can't. Make. Coherent. Thoughts_. My knees go weak.

Wait, ain't she supposed to be pissed?

When she pulls away I feel an instant since of loss. I want, no scratch that, I need her to kiss me again. It's the only thing I've been thinking about since we kissed in that fuckin' cell. Well, not the only thing.

"I don't know what you have with Her, but end it. You are mine.", Pam whispered, her eyes flashing like blue flames.

The words passed through her lips both softly and possessively, which I didn't even know was possible. But, fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing I've heard in my life.

"I don't have anything with Nora, never did", I answered, trying my best not to smile, and failed.

"Well played. For a second I thought I'd have to stake that bitch",She smirked raising a brow, her southern drawl returning.

My smile widened, "And bring down the wrath of Eric? Naw, this is better", I giggled before pressing my lips to hers again. This time, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

When she moaned at the feel of our bodies pressed together felt lightheaded. The combined feel of her lips and tongue on mine felt intoxicating. She is a really good fucking kisser.

Finally we part, both panting lightly forgetting we don't need to breath.

"So where do you wanna go on that date", I say trying to catch my unneeded breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where do you wanna go on that date", I say trying to catch my unneeded breathe

"Surprise me", Pam whispered before placing soft kiss on my lips and heading to her coffin. "Go to ground", she finished with a smirk before closing the lid.

_Tease._

I stood there for a few seconds, my mind reeling as the taste of her lips still lingered on mine. How does she do that? Make me feel both scared shitless and and excited at the same time. I have half a mind to go over there, snatch her outta that coffin and...

"Bed, Tara ", she says from within her pink coffin.

I try to shake the cloud of arousal out of my mind as I climb into my own. Tomorrow night I'm gonna have to go see Eric, he owes me big for helping him with Sook. I mean, when you sell information to the other side, you're supposed to get paid right? I know I should feel bad about it, but the bitch is happy with the giant fuck, so cry me a fucking river. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me a few pointers on the do's and dont's of the hottest bitch on the planet. If he refuses well, I'm gonna tell Sookie on his ass. She won't be mad but she'll never let him live it down...you know what I mean. I may have to run for my undead life. Totally worth it if I can make Pam mine.

As I feel the pull of dawn I can't help but smile. _She kissed me_.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure baby fangs?", Eric asks with a smug smile on his face.

I clench my jaw at the nickname, he knows I fuckin hate it.

"Do you remember our little arrangement?", I ask in a polite voice.

He nods ," Yes, it was quite helpful."

"Well I think it's time to return the favor", I say with a smile on my face as Pam's face flashes across my mind.

A coy grin makes its way onto his lips," What ever do you mean little one", he asks playing dumb.

"Fuck you Eric, you know what and who I'm talking about", I growl getting fed up with his smug attitude.

In a flash he was standing in front of me with his fangs out.

"You would do well to show your grandsire some _**fucking**_ respect", Eric sneered an inch away from my face.

If I was still human I would have literally shit my pants.

"Okay, sorry.",I respond with a gulp," Pam finally agreed to go out with me and I don't know what she likes. Come on you owe me", I whine.

There's that smug fucking smile again.

"And if I don't agree?", he says backing away from me at a leisurely pace.

"If you don't .. I'll tell Sookie", I say with a smug smile of my own.

He advances on me.

"Before you do anything rash, know that your bonded would be pissed if you staked and or tortured her bestfriend", I say praying that's enough to keep him at bay.

"Well played baby fangs", he says with a quirked eyebrow," you are your maker's progeny", he said with what seemed like pride.

A small smile graced my lips for a second, before I hid it under a look of indifference. Too late, that stupid smirk appears again.

"So what would you like to know?", he said sitting and crossing his legs.

"Everythang", I answer, that stupid smile that always appears on my face when I think of _her, _making an appearance.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late boss", I say in a husky voice when I enter the office.

"You smell like Viking and fairy princess", Pam says with that smirk that always gets me.

_Ice, slow, calm_.

"What, I can't go visit my granddad". I say, trynna get a grip on my end of the bond.

Pam's right eyebrow goes up.

_Come on, really!? Control. Slipping. Through. Fingers. No! Fuckin control yourself Thorton._

"Anyways, are you free sunday through Wednesday?", I asks giving her direct eye contact," rhetorical question. We're going outta town and Eric said he'd take care of the bar till we get back"

"Where are we goin?", She responds with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does it matter? You're always griping about getting away from 'this cesspool of inbred hicks and fashion atrocities'", I say mocking my maker's flare for dramatics, "well I'm offering, and I'll even throw in a shopping spree", I finish with a chuckle.

The second the word shopping came out of my mouth Pam's eyes lit up and a huge grin slid across her face. I love seeing her like this, all giddy over something so girly. It's cute as fuck.

"Paris or Milan? Trick question, both", she giggled (fucking giggled), before she stopped and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Wait how can you afford this? Last time I checked, you were still bitching about the lack of pay", she sniped curiously.

"Oh uh, I kinda made a bet with Eric.", I lied

"Care to elaborate?", she queried, admiring her manicure.

"Not really, he said it was a gentleman's bet and if I blabbed about it he'd take my fangs", I answered looking as innocent as possible.

For a second I thought she was going to press the issue, but then she approached me. I tried to focus. I really, _really _did, but when her tongue revealed itself to wet her bottom lip, I lost all control of my body. It was like one second I was thinking about what that bottom lip tasted like, and the next my lips are slowy sliding over and between hers, before running my tongue over said lip.

_This feels amazing. She tastes like pink lemonade._

A moan escapes her, making me pull the softness of her bottom lip into my mouth before releasing it. The grip I have on her waist and hip tightens as a sub vocal purr emits from her chest.

_Soo not fair_.

I don't know how, but I managed to pull away. her groan of displeasure paints a wicked smile on my face as I open my eyes. For real though, this bitch is bad. My eyes memorize her closed lids furrowed brow and her bottom lip sliding from between her top and bottom teeth. When she slowly opens her eyes I am spellbound.

" P-pack you're shit Barbie, Paris awaits", I stammer, recovering as quickly as possible.

"And then Milan", she asks giving me the puppy eyes Eric warned me about.

"And then Milan", I say with a huff. It was too late to say no, the instant those baby blues met my dark browns, I was a goner.

"Yea, me", she squeals reminding me of Jess for a second.

She begins speaking at the speed of light about boutiques, shoes, blah blah, girly shit blah. I can't help but smile as she speeds in and out of the room, giglgling and clapping. Then suddenly she stops directly in front of me and presses her lips to mine before pulling away with that sultry look in her eyes.

"Thank you", Pam whispers, before going back to her packing and girly squealing.

This should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh snap! Look who found their muse. Lol. Anyway, enjoy!**

So here we are in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, and what are we doing? _Fucking shopping_. This is our sixth boutique in two and a half hours. I mean come the fuck on!

For real, if it wasn't for the fact that my maker loved every second of it, I would bounce my pretty brown ass outta here.

Did you just make the whip sound?! Let me say first, _racist_. Second. yeah I am (whipped that is). What the fuck of it?

Anyway, here I am bored as shit, sitting in the lounge of Le Petite Morte (which I'm pretty sure is French for orgasm), some fancy pants lingerie boutique. Apparently, '_Mademoiselle De Beaufort'_ is a frequent online shopper, so they opened the place to us privately.

Pam is speaking to the manager in French and I gotta say, _hot as fuck_. The way the words fall from her lips draw my eyes to her mouth, and I drift off into my own little world. A world where my maker does some very _very_ naughty things. So intranced was I by the way her lips and tongue moved to form words (that I couldn't understand) that I didn't notice that she had stopped speaking and turned her sapphire gaze to me. A small smile graced her lips as I snapped out of it and she tossed a seductive wink in my direction. My undead heart clenches in my chest and I swear if I were alive and a few shades lighter I would have blushed.

_Oh man, how does she do that to me?_

I look away for a while trying to compose myself. The unmistakable wetness that has pooled in my panties making me shift on the chair I'm sitting in. When I bring my eyes back to the object of my desires, I notice the little French man heading to the back of the shop.

"Stop it", Pam whispers looking me straight ( ha!) in the eyes.

"What?", I whisper shrugging.

"Whatever you're thinking about.", she answers squirming a bit on the spot.

Realization dawns on me, 'She can feel what I'm feeling. Storing that information for later use'.

"Oh, you mean the countless ways I can make you scream? Sorry, can't do it. It's kinda all I've been able to think about since I came to Fangtasia to rescue Lafayette.", I whisper innocently biting my bottom lip, fighting a smirk

I watch as her deep blue eyes dialate and she shivers a little, no doubt feeling the effect of my arousal through the bond we share. Then for a second I felt it, searing arousal and frustration, before she cut me off to her end.

I tried, I really tried, to stifle the chuckle that escaped my throat but no luck.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips parted, but before she could speak the manager came out of the back.

"This isn't over", Pam muttered too low for human ears to pick up.

'Damn right it ain't', I thought to myself.

**Two hours later...**

"Come on, it's adorable", I laugh as sapphire eyes narrow in my direction.

"No. Fucking. Way.", Pam deadpanned returning her eyes to the road.

She had been driving for ten minutes when she got a alert from Pictogram. Jess uploaded two pictures of herself; one with this new human she's been dating for the past two weeks and one of herself in a black baby tee with the words 'Got Tamela?' in blood red. The font looked as if someone had dipped there finger in blood and wrote words.

I think it's cute and I know Pam does too, she just fancies herself too much of a badass to admit it.

_Women._

It's no secret that Jessica has been my 'BVF' for the past 4 months. She's been so supportive of my feelings for Pam, unlike my best friend and cousin. Every time I mentioned her, even if it was in passing, La-La would rant for fifteen minutes straight reminding me of all the ways she fucked with us.

I ain't got amnesia. I remember how crazy she can get. It's just..fuck, I want her anyway.

Of course Sook's all passive aggressive about it, choosing not to say anything because and i quote 'I don't have anything nice to say about her'. Needless to say I often find myself ready to slap the lip gloss off both them bitches.

Jess is different though, she never picks sides or judges. She just listens and the times I ask for advice it's been really good. For a seventeen year old she's pretty good with the emotional shit. At least for others.

"I don't care I'm ordering two and your wearing it.", I laugh sending a quick text to Jess.

"Yeah, never gonna happen doll", she said never taking her eyes off the road.

"It is if you ever wanna get me naked", I challenge with a smirk.

Her eyes narrow and her lips part, but again before she could speak, she was interrupted by my text alert.

_**Already got them ;)- VampiresDon'tSparkle**_

"Next person to interrupt me is going to get fucking throat punched", Pam growled turning into the fancy ass vampire hotel we're staying at.

As we exit the rental car Pam drops the keys into the valet's hand, never breaking her stride. Her curled golden hair fluttering in the light breeze, giving her that photo shoot effect. I follow close behind, bags in hand, eyes glued to her ass and hips as they swish gently side to side.

I swear she's doing that on purpose. She knows I'm watching, and wants to tease me.

_So fucking sexy._

When we make it inside the room she looks surprisingly nervous. She stammers a little when she tells me she's going to get a quick shower before she calls room service for dinner. I grab her hand as she breezes past me and pull her into my arms before pressing a slow searing kiss to her lips.

"Hurry back", I whisper into her ear letting my lips lightly graze its shell.

Her grip on me tightens as she nods quickly before I release her. My eyes follow her as she heads towards the gigantic bathroom in the back of the suite. I can't help but feel empowered by the way she reacts to my touch. I mean, she's like the embodiment of all things beautiful and feminine and for her to want me just as much as I want her is just... I feel like I'm on top of the world, like nothing can touch me.

A content sigh escapes my lips as I sit the bags down and leave the lounging area heading into the bedroom.

My eyes are glued to the bathroom door as I kick off my Jordan's and shimmy out of the tight ass skinny jeans Pam loves seeing me in. I try my hardest not to imagine the water cascading down her body, rising and dipping over it's contours.

I pull my matching jean jacket off and fall back on the bed, leaving me in just a light blue tank top and black lace boy shorts. I decided to forgo the bra tonight, it's not like I need it. I kind of zone out thinking about how beautiful my maker looked tonight. She wore this strapless dark blue dress that hugged her body in a way that was decidedly sinful. Her blonde hair curled and swept over her left shoulder exposing soft porcelain skin..

My thoughts are halted as I hear the bathroom door open, relishing in the intoxicating combination of lillies and the ocean that is my makers scent. She steps out of the restroom in this soft pink and black lace bra and pantie set.

"Fuck!", I whisper harshly as my eyes rake over the perfection that is Pamela.

A self satisfied smirk paints a wicked path on her lips as she saunters toward me. When she reaches the edge of the bed she crawls on top of me supporting her weight on her hands and knees. I shiver when her eyes roam over my body, almost as if she didn't know where to start.

Reaching up a shaky hand, I let the pads of my fingers stroke a pale cheek. Watching her eyes slip shut as she leans into my touch makes my eyes brim with tears. I commit this moment to memory before pulling her body flush against mine. We both gasp as cool skin meets cool skin.

She is _so_ soft.

When her lips meet mine it's a passionate dance of lips tongue and teeth that leaves my vision blurred and my thoughts hazy. Rose petal soft pink lips blaze a trail of heat from my lips, over my jaw, to my ear.

"Mine", she almost growls into it before sucking the lobe into her mouth. We both moan out into the air as she presses her panty clad sex against my own, grinding into me.

In this instant two things happen; my fangs descend so hard it kinda hurt and my own panties officially become ruined.

"You do smell like strawberries", she purrs into my neck, taking a deliberate sniff.

"I do?", I pant as she starts nibbling and kissing along the column of my throat.

"Yes", she moans around my skin still grinding against me.

I can't take it anymore, I have to lay claim to what is mine.

Pam lets out very girlie shriek as I swiftly change our positions. I suppress the urge to chuckle in favor of kissing pouting pink lips, careful not to let my fangs nick the sensitive flesh. When we pull away I lift her arms above her head letting my fingertips lightly drag down their length and over the swell of her breasts meeting between them at the clasp of her bra. With a flick of the wrist it's undone. I bring her up with me into a sitting position as initiate a deep and heated kiss, slowly dragging the straps down her arms and off of her. She tugs at my tank top silently demanding it be removed.

_Who am I to deny her?_

I break away long enough to let her pull it remove it. The moment it's off her breathing hitches. Deep blue eyes, aflame with want and desire, lay claim to my newly exposed skin. She goes to flip me over, but I stop her.

"Not yet, let me.. Let me worship every inch of you first", I husk, stumbling to express my thoughts as the scent of her arousal hit me.

"Okay", she whispers laying back against the sheets.

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm not really sure about this, I wanted to capture raw need and tender affection but I'm not sure if I was able to deliver. I think I suck at lemons, what do you think? I hope you guys like it.**

**_Recommended listening:_**

**_Drake-shut it down_**

**_The weeknd-the party and the after party_**

**_Snow patrol-chasing cars_****_ Drake-the real her_**

**_Paramore-my heart_**

**_ Beyonce-1+1_**

**_Paramore (Kings of Leon cover)-use somebody_**

**_Krewella-alive_**

******Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter. Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter. Every second here makes my heart beat faster. I finally think I found what I'm chasing after... I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive.- krewella _

* * *

At first I just stare, dedicating every dip and curve to memory. My eyes greedy as they devour every inch of flawless snow kissed skin. I lean in, carefully brushing a gentle kiss to my maker's full lips. She makes the sexiest sound as I slowly dragging the tips of my fangs from the the juncture of her jaw and throat over her jugular.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?", I whisper between soft nips and kisses along the same path.

Her response was a combination of a breathy moan and what I think was an 'oh fuck'. When I start to suck and tease her collarbone her hand fists in my hair. I smile against her skin before dragging slowly one of my fangs and my tongue over the swell of her breast. I fight the urge to bite down, knowing from my talks with Nora that she would likely explode instantly. Not yet. I want her so worked up that she begs for it.

So instead, I forcibly retract my fangs and sit up, taking a minute to admire the most perfect rack these eyes have ever seen, and I've seen Sookie topless - a lot. So that's really saying something.

My hands glide upward slowly over a delicately toned stomach, sprawling my fingers to trace over her ribcage, to soft pale mounds that heave with anticipation. As my thumbs slide over and around hardened pink nubs she starts to grind her hips upward into mine.

"Oh fuck. Please", she moans underneath me, pulling my hips closer.

I smirk at the sound of her pleas before dipping my head and taking her nipple between my lips, swirling my tongue over hardened pink nubs. I groan when long pale legs wrap around my ribcage, effectively pressing her soaked panty covered folds into my stomach. I love her breasts one after the other; her moans a sweet aria of passion and need that goad me on. I could spend forever making her sing for me.

My right hand slides over skin as smooth as satin, letting my nails gently graze her side, leaving gasps and trembles in their wake. As my lips once again close over her nipple I glance up at her and what I see causes a gush of wetness to further coat my panties and thighs.

She watches me through dialated blue eyes, taking a full bottom lip between her teeth letting before slowly letting it glide out.

"Tara..oh fuck..please, more", she moans breathlessly, letting her eyes slip shut and rolling her hips harder into mine.

My fangs extend of their own accord, empaling ivory mounds as a burst of the sweetest blood I've had since Sookie splashes over my tongue. The predator in me purrs as Pam's fangs click into place, growling in my head to bite down harder, to show her she's mine.

As if reading my mind she whimpers out, "yours", stilling her hips. She wants this to last.

At that one word something in me breaks. Maybe its the way she's watching me or how fucking gorgeous she looks with them pretty fangs of hers on display, I'm not sure. All i know is I need to taste her, to love every inch of her body with my lips, tongue, hands, and teeth.

I pull my fangs out of her and lick the residual blood off of her chest and clavicle, hissing as her nails rake over my back.

"So perfect", I murmur in reverence against her skin as I descend kissing, licking and nipping at the undersides of her breast.

I commit the taste of her upper torso to memory and smirk into her skin as she pants and squirms beneath me. I've dreamt of this moment for so long and now that its finally here.. I'm fucking siked!

When I reach her belly button my tongue slowly circles it before dipping my it into its shallow indent.

'_Mmm. Her skin tastes like cremé brûlée, sweet and creamy. I am going to enjoy this just as much as she will.'_

As I come face to face with her drenched panties, gently caressing her impossibly soft inner thighs, I look up into her eyes again. The pure unadulterated want coupled with the mouthwatering scent of our combined arousal causes me to clamp down on my bottom lip and whimper, clenching my own thighs in search of relief.

_'Oh god I've never wanted anyone this badly'_

"Take me Tara, please. I need you" , Pam whimpers out wriggling her hips, trying to urge my fingers where she needs them.

At her request I press my lips to her clothed sex, slipping my fingers into the sides of her underwear slowly sliding them off her legs. Once they're off I toss them aside and retract my fangs. I lick my lips, spreading snow kissed legs a little wider, before turning my head to whisper teasing kisses up pale inner thighs. She bites down into the pillowy flesh of her bottom lip, as I start at the knee working my way up to her shaved slick folds. Her fingers curl into my hair as I roll my tongue over her pink outer lips feeling her hips jerk as she moans wantonly. My own moan mingles with hers as her flavor washes over my taste buds. She's sweet and slightly tangy, reminiscent of a pomegranate and sugar, sending my senses reeling. I suck her outer lips into my mouth one after the other gently tugging before releasing them with a small pop.

"Stop teasing Tara, please", she whines as my arms slide one of her thighs onto my shoulder gripping her undulating hips.

"Please what, Pamela?", I purr, gently spreading her lips before languidly licking from her entrance over her hardened clit, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh god.. Please fuck me", Pam moans as I slide the tip of my tongue inside her, swirling against clenching inner muscles, teasing her with the promise of penetration.

At her words I pull my tongue out of its new favorite place, trailing it through her slit finding her clit. I swirl it over and around the protruding nub slowly accelerating. Her hips buck as her hands tug lightly at my hair. I groan against her sopping flesh when she moans and whimpers out her pleasure, incoherent words and profanities falling from her lips in high pitched gasps. As my tongue begins to flutter at an astounding speed, her gasps and moans become screams of undiluted pleasure. My index finger teases her dripping entrance before slowly sliding into her curling as I pull it out causing Pam to scream my name.

_'So soft..so tight'_

I add another finger, slowly building a steady pace as my licks become lighter, slowly pulling back forcing her hips to follow my tongue. When her hips leave the bed I pull her center flush against my mouth wrapping my lips around her pulsing pearl, sucking while drawing nonsensical patterns over it. A surprised shriek escapes from kiss swollen pink lips as dazzling blue eyes roll in the back of her head. My fingers begin to set a quickened pace, making sure to curl the enveloped digits upward, stroking her g-spot over and over again.

"Oh Jesus, oh fuck. Harder.. Oh!", she pants her hips rocking to meet my thrust as her soft slick channel flex and flutter around my fingers, still slipping in and out of her quickly and repetitively.

'_She is so wet for me.'_

My tongue alternates rapidly between swirling,flicking and pressing into her throbbing clit, humming into her sopping flesh as suck it between my glistening lips. Her moans grow closer together signaling her rapidly approaching release. All she needs is a little push and she'll tumble over the edge.

I gently nip at her clit taking it between my lips, simultaneously turning my wrist and changing the angle of my constantly penetrating fingers. I can feel she's gonna cum soon, her core quivering around me. She's screaming and moaning nonstop as I add a third finger, aiming upward and begin to set a punishing pace.I smile inwardly when within two minutes her breath hitches, her hips freezing for a millisecond before rolling erratically against my face and hands. I flick my tongue faster adding more pressure as her honey begins to leak around my fingers in abundance.

"Oh fuck...oh god, soo good..do- don't stop... I'm... im gonna..OH FUCK... FUCK TARA!",she screams, her walls clenching and unclenching as her orgasm explodes over her. Her release crashing through the bond like a tsunami, triggering my own.

I whimper and moan into her center as I lick and stroke her through her climax, not slowing my pace or letting her come down, wanting to feel her cum on my lips and fingers again. Her high pitched screams let me know I won't have to wait long as she tries to push my face away, whimpering that she can't take it. My free hand clamps onto her hip tighter, keeping her in place as my name rolls off her tongue along with curse words in gasps,moans, and screams.

"Oh Jesus... Fuck Tara.."

When she explodes a second time, I slow my stoke before extracting my fingers and gently licking up her sweet and tangy juices. I dip my tongue back inside her still quivering core, drinking her down with pleasure. Placing one last kiss over her clit, I wipe my chin and before slowly kissing my way back up her body. I smirk, watching as she softly moans and twitches underneath me, kissing her deeply when I reach her lips. She moans as she tastes herself on me, trying to even out her unnecessary breath.

"That was..fuck..you are amazing," she husks breathlessly, a lazy smile gracing her lips, as she gathers her sex hazed thoughts.

I giggle, burying my face into her neck breathing in her scent. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty fucking proud of myself.

"That's what she said", I laugh.

She chuckles softly stroking my hair, letting her body come down from the post sex high.I groan when she brushes her thigh against my own wet pulsing core, grinding against her.. My lips meet full pink ones in a heated kiss before Pam sits upright, lifting me onto her lap. A well manicured hand rips off my panties before positioning our slick centers together and grinding into me. My hips have a mind of their own, rolling my dripping center against hers and reeling at the delicious tingly warmth spreading thoroughly out my whole body. I moan against her mouth as she grips my hips, pulling them closer to her own,the friction sending my eyes rolling back.

"Oh Pam, you feel so fucking good", I mewl tossing my head back as she trails kisses over my throat, teasing me with her fangs.

A hand snakes up palming my breast firmly making me buck my hips harder. When she starts rolling my nipple between her fingers,our moans synchronizing as we fuck each other into oblivion, the world fades and it's just us.

"_Mine_", she growls nipping my jugular and grinding harder and faster into me.

The familiar coiling in my stomach starts as my breathing picks up and I'm moaning loudly against her lips.

_'Tonight is the best night of my undead life, period. And it ain't even over yet.'_

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey! I decided to end this story here just to leave it open ended. You know, the whole 'possibilities are endless' spiel. Hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it and if you've got time leave a review.**

**XOXO, Keshia**

We've literally had sex on every flat surface in the suite; floors, walls, and ceiling included. By the way, ceiling sex? _Un. Fucking. Real._ The suite is destroyed. Scratch that, it's fucking obliterated and I've never felt more alive in my life.

Dinner had came and left, this beautiful Parisian with long auburn hair and even longer legs. Honestly, I feel kinda shitty that I can't remember her name or even recall what her face looked like. Not that it was entirely my fault. Pam had positioned herself behind.. Lets call her Jacqueline. So yeah, Pam was sitting behind Jacqueline on the couch, her fingers buried in the girl's hair, simultaneously pulling it away and bending her neck enough to feed comfortably. I was between her legs on the floor about to sink my fangs into her femoral artery, when my eyes met with vivid sapphire. She made a show of her feeding, slowly licking and sucking over the humans, no doubt, engorged jugular before giving in to her need to sate her thirst. When she bit down, her eyes rolled back and she moaned in a manner that sent a pulsing beat both between my legs and my already protracted fangs. At first I just watched, utterly captivated by how beautifully savage she looked as she fed. After a beat her eyes snapped back open to meet mine and I snapped out of it. We drank together and, I know this is gonna sound strange as hell, it was really romantic.

Hey fuck you, it was!

Right now she's all cuddled up to me in bed, practically purring like a house cat. Though, she refused to call it cuddling. Nope, my emotionally stunted goddess said and I quote: "That's not what this is, we're just...just shut up and hold me."

I laughed my ass off but held her tighter.

It's funny, she's like diamond when it comes to most people. You know, cold, hard, and beautiful. But with me.. with me she lets her guard down without even realizing it. I get to see glimpses of her humanity, who she was before the world forced her to put up walls of diamond and titanium.

The automatic shutters begin to drop as I feel the pull of sleep slowly dragging us both down. I can barely keep my eyes open as she nuzzles the tip of her nose into my neck before pressing soft kisses along the same skin. My arms tighten around her as I drift off, and though I can't open my eyes I can feel the content smile on her face.

"You and me", she whispers as I begin to succumb to the coming dawn.

"Forever", I mumble just before I lose consciousness.

**The End**


End file.
